tHe RpG hUnTeR: aFtEr YeArS
by FandomBard12
Summary: A tRuE sEqUeL.


hElLo ThErE, sEquEl PrOdUcEd.

* * *

Salem was killed after being alive again for like... five seconds, Aaron's son was the one who did the deed. Series over. I'm a good writer, better than all of you.

"Thanks for being here!"

* * *

HELLO THERE, IT'S APRIL FOOL MOTHERFUCKA!

As said earlier, this was an April Fools day joke (Party Horn toots in the distance), so nothing really serious. (In fact that joke about being a good writer was a stupid joke, I'm kind of garbage as you can see, I look up to my peers that are better than me)

The rest of this is going to be dedicated to well... talking to you guys.

Now, I'm glad you support my series relating to anime and stuff. I really do but here's an ongoing issue that's been a bit concerning.

Most of you guys aren't checking out the other stories all that often, for people who are new here. Let me explain.

You see, I've been a bit of a writer for a long time. Multiple stories have come and gone, I've even had an original RWBY story a long time ago that was fucking terrible. A person compared it to a one night stand, and in all honesty. Yeah, it was terrible. I had no fundamentals of writing, hell, one of my first stories was Ed Edd N Eddy which was inspired by Parent12D. Hey dude, if you're here looking at this. Thanks for the inspiration.

It was terrible also, no good character conversations, I was repeating some old tropes and more. I've tried multiple story attempt but they... never went through, listen... I get there are people out there who like certain stuff. I'm not trying to be a beggar but can you guys... give a little attention to the other stories.

Life's Dawn for example is a story I was proud off. It was my first real attempt at a Ed Edd n Eddy story, it was one of my best works by far for being something in the K+ category that I don't expand on often or my Undertale story. I did one a long time ago, didn't work on it all that often, it had waayyyy too much fluff for the story. I tried again but never posted it out of lack of motivation, when I did it this time. It was good.

The main character motivations for going into Mt Ebott were understandable, he (The OC) mimicked a lot of the stuff found in Undertale with his own responses, thoughts, and actions. I took some inspiration from other stories in the design aspects, I'm even developing a sequel for the story which will go into a third thing.

Same with Life's Dawn, a squel leading into a third story but then leading into a fourth one which is a crossover that hasn't been touched for a while.

Hell, I'm even developing a TF2 RWBY story that actually includes a lot of characters that weren't that expanded upon.

Point is, I've got a lot of idea's in my head but... I just can't to seem to get them out there.

So how does this get fixed?

Go to Bard's Tavern, a community I set up for you guys to talk to me. You guys can request a PM with me to ask questions on a personal level or even a request which as long as it follow the rules, will be taken. I'll even do mass Q&A's that are more about the stories among other things, of course, I do have to mention another thing.

How copyright works here.

I know I should be posting this somewhere else but I'd feel like some people would wanna here this.

You see, an ongoing issue is that. That some people (looking at you Venomheart) thinks that you need to give clear credit for a fanfiction to the original creator.

This isn't Youtube... it's . You know? A website consisting of fanfiction that CLEARLY isn't a property the person owns, TV tropes expands on this quite a lot. So look there for some stuff that I thought was a good point.

I do try to follow the guidelines, hell some of you guys might be some of the people who submitted OC's for a thing I tried to do. For that, I sincerely apologize that I took it down.

I should have stuck to my guns and kept it up, I never used your OC's since I didn't want to be a thief. So if you guys hate me for that, I don't blame you but if you want to me to try again, go ahead, I'll make up for the mistake with a guarantee that I'll do it this time.

Now, some of you guys might remember that I was called FandomReader.

I wasn't a reader anymore the moment I started writing, I became a sort of Bard. Teller of Tales and singer of songs made by people or auto-produced using an algorithm.

I've been trying to get back into the other stories but I haven't felt... much motivation, to finish those projects since there's sooooo much ground to cover. I want to a least of one season of the other anime being done, hell, I want to stay away from giant anime series that are still on going. Like One Piece, I'd go insane if I'd tried to make a story on that. Way to much to cover, by the time I'd finish it. I'd be around... One hundred and forty at most.

I'm just one guy, that would kill me. (In more than one way)

What does this mean for me as a writer.

Nothing except I might be retreading old ground.

Some might remember the Wakfu story I did, that was a terrible attempt at writing but this time. I'm gonna go in there, do my god damn best, and make sure that I finally can get it done. On my word as a anime fan, I WILL DO IT.

Now, I do have a lot of projects in development. Here's some of the name for them (if you get which one's are in which Fandom, you get a giant cookie of any flavor you like (Yes, that includes Oatmeal and Raisin))

Project Darkness

Project Key

Project World

Project Mother

Project Ice

Project Portal (not that Portal, a different one)

Project Link (not that Link, a different one)

Project Shinobi

Yep, that's the plans I have, if any of you want to help me with this. Go right ahead, I actually could use it.

Now, as always, with every Fandom I enter, with every story I make, with every fan I have.

I'll see YOU GUYS in the Fandom.

PEACE!


End file.
